After the War
by Riina Kwaad
Summary: After the war has passed, Sokka goes missing. The new Firelord, the Waterbender, and the Avatar are doing everything they can to find him, and find out who kidnapped him. Kataang, Zutara? You'll just have to find out ;3
1. Chapter ONE : Scared

The young waterbender couldn't stop crying. Why would she? Someone had taken her brother hostage, and she didn't even know who.

Aang quietly let her cry on his shoulder, without saying a word. He too was worried for Sokka's safety. After a while, he finally said, "Don't worry, Katara. We're going to find him."

She took in a deep breath and replied, "How are we going to do that when we don't even know where he is? We don't even know who took him!"

"Maybe not, but I think we're one step closer." Katara spun around to see a figure holding a piece of parchment walk towards them, coming from the glass doors that led to the balcony where she and Aang had been. So was the nature of the Fire Nation palace. "I got this note in my room this morning," the young Firelord had told them.

Katara looked at Zuko with a worried expression. "Who's is from?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's not signed."

Her worry quickly turned into anger and frustration. "Well how does _that_ help?"

"Katara," Aang said as he came to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're upset, but yelling at Zuko isn't going to help Sokka."

She took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You're right. I'm sorry, Zuko. I guess I'm just nervous…"

Zuko nodded, "I understand. Don't worry, Katara, we'll find him. I promise."

The young waterbender smiled. "Thank you."

"This note isn't signed, but it gives instructions on where to meet Sokka's kidnappers," he said as he gave the note to Katara.

Her eyes widened as she read, _I am holding your brother at the Boiling Rock. Bring the Avatar if you wished to see him unharmed._

"Who do you think it is?" Aang had asked after Katara read the note.

"Not sure," Zuko replied. After the war ended, you don't have very many enemies left. The only people I can think of are my father, and Azula, but they're both in prison."

"What if one of them has people on the outside?" Katara said. "Like, spies that are still loyal to them or something?"

"I guess that's possible…" Zuko responded.

"Wait, you said they were in prison, right?" Aang said. "Where exactly are they?"

"They should be in the prison here in the Fire Nation," he replied.

"So, it's not possible they're at the Boiling Rock?" Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. "Not unless they escaped, which I highly doubt is possible."

"Didn't your uncle escape from prison, though?"

"That's…true," he hesitated. "But that was my uncle. He's different from my father, or Azula.

Katara sighed. "If something happens to Sokka, I… I'll never forgive myself." She pressed her face in her hands as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Katara…" Aang said gently, in an attempt to comfort her. "He was taken in the middle of the night. No one could've done anything."

"But he's been gone for almost a week! What if he got hurt? Or what if he…" she tightly hugged Aang before she could finish, more tears flowing down her face.

He gently held her, still trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he's fine," he said gently. "Sokka's strong."

"I'm going to go check with the prison guards," Zuko said, and started to walk away.

"Wait, we'll go with you," Katara said after a moment of composing herself.

He simply nodded and walked off again, with Aang and Katara following him.


	2. Chapter TWO : Gone

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Zuko shouted at the guard, outraged. "Where is Azula?"

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness," the guard stammered. "I-I-I was told you wanted her transferred to another prison…"

A look of worry spread across Katara's face. "_What_?"

Zuko glared at the guard with fury in his eyes. "Who told you that?"

"One of the new guards, Your Highness," he responded.

"I haven't hired any new guards recently…?" Zuko murmured.

"Is this some kind of sick _joke_?" Katara nearly screamed to the guard. "You just let some random _stranger_ make off with one of the most dangerous people on the _planet_?"

"Katara," Aang said gently. "Calm down. _Please_."

"_Don't_ tell me to calm down when my _brother_ is _missing_!" she shouted, and stormed out of the prison chambers.

Aang sighed, and started to go after her, until Zuko held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to be alone," he told him. "Just let her cool off for a bit."

He turned to face him. "What she _needs_ is someone to _be_ there for her, Zuko," he replied harshly.

When Zuko didn't reply, Aang siftly turned around again, and went after Katara.


	3. Chapter THREE : Unanswered Questions

Aang found Katara with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees,sitting on Appa's saddle. She'd been crying again. He went to go sit by her.

"Katara?" he started hesitantly. He quietly waited for a response.

She took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "I'm sorry…" she finally said.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't have lost control of myself like that." She hugged her knees tighter.

"Katara, it's okay…" Aang said comfortingly. "You were upset. Anyone would've done the same…"

"I just… I'm worried about Sokka. I mean, what if Azula _did_ take him? What if _she's_ the one who's holding his hostage at the Boiling Rock?"

"She'll want to see me there, alive," he replied. "If she wants that to happen, she won't do anything to him."

"Aang… This is _Azula_ we're talking about. She nearly _killed_ Zuko when he saved me from that lightening. Who knows _what_ she could do to Sokka?"

He sighed, and looked down. "I know," he murmured. "Azula's a dangerous person. She'd do almost anything to get what she wants."

"Which is why I really hope Sokka's okay…"

* * *

"When was that last time anyone saw her?" Zuko continued to question the prison guard.

"Last night, sir," he replied. "During our nightly prisoner inspections."

He closed her eyes and shook his head. _This doesn't make sense_, he thought to himself. _Sokka has been gone for a week, and Azula escaped from prison late last night, or early this morning. And my father's still in his cell…_ "Has anyone come to visit her recently?"

"No sir, no one has been permitted near her cell."

_If it _was_ her, then how did she do it…?_

"There appears to be no sign of firebending used on or around her cell, sir," the guard continued.

"Are there any other signs of force?" Zuko asked.

"No, sir," he responded. "None."

Zuko started pacing back and forth. "I wonder…" he murmured softly to himself.

"Sir?"

"Keep the area guarded," Zuko ordered. "Let no one in or out, or anywhere _near_ this place until _I_ say otherwise"

"Yes, sir." The guard bowed to him, and returned to his post.

Zuko went back to the palace, and ordered for someone to bring him some parchment and ink, and to prepare a messenger hawk for him. He began to write.

_Uncle_…

* * *

Azula roared at the ceiling, a wave of blue fire escaping her mouth. "Why hasn't the Avatar come yet?"

"You don't _really _think you'll get away with this, do you?" Sokka asked her in a semi-sarcastic way, only letting on a fraction of how scared he really was. After all, he was in a cell, in one of the most dangerous prisons on the planet, even if he _had_ escaped there once already.

Azula crossed her arms and faced him, her lips forming a wicked smile. "Obviously _you_ don't think I can."

"Well, uhh… not really," he shrugged. "I mean, you're not exactly right in the head, and—"

"How dare you insult _me_!" she interrupted, screaming at him, sparks of lightening escaping her fingertips. "Do you _want_ to die?"

"All I'm saying is, Aang beat you once, and he can do it again."

"But this time, I have you," she smiled evilly. "The Avatar and his friends won't _dare_ to lay a finger on me as long as you're my prisoner here."

"Okay, seriously, _what_ is your damage? The war is _over_, Azula! Face it. You lost. What are you going to accomplish even if you _did_ kill him?" He blinked before adding, "Which you won't."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess they don't raise them to _think_ in the water tribes, do they?" She sighed and continued, "I'm not planning on _just_ killing him. And after I make sure he and his friends are dealt with, I will help my father escape his prison cell, and together we _will_ continue our plans of conquest and dominance!"

"You're forgetting something, miss 'I-want-to-rule-the-world'," Sokka replied. "Do you really think you can beat him when he's able to go in and out of the Avatar State when he _wants_?"

She turned away from him, and started to walk away. "I'm _counting_ on that." With that said, she left Sokka in the dimly lit chamber, alone.


	4. Chapter FOUR : Letter for Help

Ba Sing Se. Could anything be more peaceful and beautiful than the largest city in the Earth Kingdom?

In the opinions of The Dragon of the West, yes it could.

Iroh, firebending master, former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and now proud owner of Ba Sing Se's finest tea shop, thought there was nothing more beautiful in the largest Earth Kingdom city than a nice cup of tea. And nothing made him happier than seeing the smile of yet another satisfied customer.

Although, not a day went by when he missed his favorite nephew, his _only_ nephew, Zuko. Zuko was like a son to him, and after he lost his only son, Zuko was the only one who came remotely close to filling the empty space left by his biological son.

He went through the curtains of his shop that led to where the tea magic happened. "Two jasmines and three mint teas!" he called to the rest of his loyal staff. They had become some of his best friends while working at the shop.

Iroh was met with friendly smiling faces. "Sure thing, boss!"

He smiled at the rest of his crew, and returned to the front of the shop, where a messenger hawk was waiting for him, perched by the entryway.

Immediately Iroh recognized the hawk as Sokka's messenger hawk, otherwise known as Hawky. The magnificent crimson-colored bird bore the symbol of a golden flame on the strap he wore across his feathered body. Iroh held out his arm, inviting the bird to come to him so he could see what his favorite Firelord had wrote him. He took the bird inside and sat him on a table so he could search the contents of the tube on its back. He unrolled the parchment and read,

_Uncle,_

_ Azula has escaped from prison. Katara's brother is being held hostage at the Boiling Rock in exchange for the Avatar. I've got a feeling the two are connected, and I need your help. Aang and Sokka are in great danger. I hate to ask this of you, Uncle, but I need you to return to the Fire Nation to help us face this threat._

_-Zuko_

He reread the note a couple times, unable to believe his eyes. He lowered the note and glanced over at Hawky, who was oblivious and unaware of the importance and urgency in the letter he had just delivered. It was settled then. Iroh would leave as soon as he possibly could. He could leave his shop well in the hands if his staff. He rolled up the parchment and placed it back in the tube around the hawk. He rushed back to the back of the shop to tell his crew.

"I'm going to be gone for a while," he said, concern apparent in his voice. "My nephew needs me. You can take care of the shop, right?"

He got several nods in response. "Of course, Iroh!" one of his staff members replied. "I hope everything's okay with the Firelord…"

Iroh nodded, and rushed out of the shop and over to his apartment about a block away, and Hawky quickly flew after him.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**_: So, I know I haven't been updating as much as I'd like to. I've been really busy, *and* I'm actually working on my verify first crossover fanfiction. That'll be fun. So, I'm still not really sure whether I should to Kataang or Zutara, or Tokka or Sukka, or whatever other pairings there are in the Avatar universe. I know what you're thinking; This is my story and I should what I feel is right._

_Just one problem: I don't know what's write! DX_

_So I'll just make subtle hints towards both Kataang and Zutara until I feel a definite vibe one way or the other. Suggestions are appreciated! _


	5. Chapter FIVE : Visitors

Two days had passed since Zuko sent his letter. Katara was pacing back and forth in the guest room she was staying in at the Fire Nation palace. Zuko had told her they couldn't go to the Boiling Rock until he received word from his uncle, and she felt like she couldn't wait. Guards had been posted near the entrance of her room.

"Just to make sure you're safe," he told her.

But she had a feeling Zuko didn't want her running off on her own to find her brother.

It had nearly been two weeks since Sokk's disappearance. Two long, agonizing weeks without her brother she loved so much. It felt like a piece of her was missing, like a part of her had just been ripped from her being. To think her older brother, the one who'd always been so protective of her, who she'd gone on many adventures with since they were little kids, was gone… She just couldn't believe it. And to think of the danger he could be in now, she couldn't just stand there and wait! If it had been a year ago, when they were still traveling with the Avatar to help him master the elements, they probably would've found him by now.

Katara sighed, and slowly walked out onto the balcony of her room. She leaned against the marble railing, and stared off into the distance, the beautiful scenery, the setting sun. There would be a full moon tonight, when Katara was at her strongest. If she really felt she had to, she could just…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Once again, she sighed, and walked over to the entrance of her room to greet her visitor.

"Katara," she heard Zuko call just as she reached the door. She hesitated, and decided against opening it and letting him in.

"What do you want, Zuko?" she replied bitterly. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Someone's here to see you." Through the door, his voice was quiet and muffled.

Hesitantly, she reached for the handle and turned.

"It's good to see you again, my little waterbender," she heard the sweetly familiar voice of Kanna say as she opened the door.

Katara gasped. "Gran Gran!" she exclaimed as she rushed to hug her visiting grandmother, whom she hadn't seen since last time she and Aang had visited the South Pole nearly a month ago. "I've missed you so much…" she whispered gently as her embrace was received and warmly returned. She reluctantly pulled away, happier than she'd been since Sokka's disappearance. "Won't you come in?" she gestured for her beloved grandmother to come inside the room.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me?" said the familiar voice of her former Waterbending Master.

"Master Paku!" Katara exclaimed, and quickly hugged him as warmly as she did with her grandmother.

Paku chuckled, and hugged his former student. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me grandfather?"

She pulled away from him, smiling, as he walked inside Katara's room to join his wife. "What're you two doing here in the Fire Nation?" she inquired. They hardly ever left the Southern Water Tribe anymore, not after Paku travelled to the South Pole to reunite with his love.

"That would be the work of this fine young lad," Paku proudly replied, waving for Zuko to come join them.

He hesitantly did so, and Katara could tell he didn't feel like intruding on this family reunion.

Katara stared at him in disbelief. "Zuko?" she said softly. "You brought them here?"

He smiled sheepishly and brought a hand up to scratch his head. "Uh, yeah I, uh… Well I thought you might want some company, so I…" He was trying to hide his blush, but the light pink hue was still apparent on his face.

"Don't be modest, Zuko!" Paku laughed. Paku harbored no hard feelings towards the Firelord, after all he'd done to help the Order of the White Lotus. He turned to face Katara. "This young man sent the largest Fire Navy ship I'd ever seen, straight to the village! Half of our people thought we were under attack again." He laughed again. "Gave us quite a scare. The ship's captain came off the ship and onto the snowy banks of our village with a note in hand. Turns out he was inviting us on board in order to visit the Fire Nation, and consequentially you too, Katara." He chuckled; the story was obviously funny to him.

Katara smiled. She loved it when Paku got excited about something; he hardly ever did. She looked over at Zuko, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'll just… leave you alone now," he said shyly, and turned to walk away.

"Zuko, wait," Katara called. He turned back to face her, confusion across his face. Her smile was soft, and she blinked to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She walked up to him slowly, and his expression clearly showed he had no clue what her next action would be.

Suddenly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Thank you."

His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly accepted and returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. The two stayed like that for several moments before they broke apart. Zuko's blush deepened, as the previously light pink hue turned into a darker, deeper pink.

"If you need anything else, just call for me," he managed before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That's a fine young boy you have there, Katarra," Pakku said with a smile.

Katara swiftly turned to face him. "What? I don't— I mean he's not—"

Kanna let out a small laugh. "Relax, Katara. Now, why don't you tell us all that's been happening recently?"

Katara let out a worried breath. "You two might want to sit down for this…"


End file.
